Forgotten Place Forbidon Love
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Jonouchi and Mai experience a past life when they accidentally meet up before going to an old castle. short one shot. please r&r jxm


A/n: Aqua's 'My Oh My' is responsible for this piece, and the inspiration to write another Jou-Mai fic. So if you have it, playing it might be helpful. Also I'm using both the English names and the Japanese names but you'll see why. Please review!

Forgotten Place, Forbidden Love

'------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai was wandering through the forested foothills in Western Europe headed towards an old castle.

It loomed in front of her, a dark shadow over the setting sun.

After facing Doma she decided to go on a long backpacking trip and treat herself to England's finest hospitality…a six hundred year old inn in the middle of nowhere, where no one could bother her.

She'd read everything about the castle and the ghost town just three miles from it so it more than surprised her to see smoke curling out of the chimney in the first house.

As she approached the village she was hit by the smell of freshly cooked fish.

Sudden shouting from behind startled her and she screamed, diving out of the way as a white horse galloped by, nearly running her down.

An all too familiar hand reached out to her as an all too familiar shadow stopped and calmed the horse.

She looked up, her eyes traveling slowly up the arm and finally settling on the handsome face of Jonouchi and stood, ignoring his offer.

She gave a sigh and dusted off her skirt, then straightened her shirt and examined the scrape on her palm.

"I take it that was you hollering?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I fell off and spooked it."

Yami led it over to the house and handed the reins to Anzu before walking up to the two.

"What brings you out here Mai?"

She folded her arms and smirkedwhen she saw Anzu get a face fullof horse tongue as it licked her.

Dispite having to wipe her cheek off she smiled.

"Hey Mai, I'm surprised to see you here."

Mai waved slightly and turned back to the two in front of her.

"Actually I'm spending some money I won back home. I'm headed to the castle right up ahead for a full week of pampering. What about you three?"

Jonouchi glanced at the aforementioned castle.

"Us too but I just really wanted to stop for some reason so we decided to have dinner while we're here. You want to join us and then we can all walk up together?"

She hated to admit it but she was rather hungry and more than a little tired.

"Yeah okay."

Yami and Anzu went into the small house and Mai was about to follow but Jonouchi stopped her.

"Hey Mai…it's good to see you again. I missed you."

She smiled, eyes laughing.

"Why Katsuya I didn't know you cared. I missed you too cutie."

He nearly fell over and flushed bright pink.

"What?! I didn't mean it like that!"

She held back a laugh.

"What did you mean than?"

He stared at her for a moment, still blushing.

"I uh, well, you see, I…"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Come on Katsuya, I'm hungry and I don't want Yugi and Anzu thinking we're making out or anything."

She turned from him and started to walk in the door but he spun her around and she found herself in a deep kiss.

Totally shocked she stared up at his smirking lips.

He leaned closely to her and whispered.

"Now we can say we were."

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner the four started to make their way out of the village.

The wind was blowing hard and it was clear that a storm was fast approaching from behind.

Mai was last in the precession up a long narrow path and she kept stopping to look behind at the houses, the last remnants of smoke could be seen still billowing from the one they had just left.

She felt a longing, as if she just didn't want to leave it.

Like that house was calling to her.

She heard a familiar voice, whispering in her ear as she stared at it.

"You feel it too don't you Mai?"

Violet eyes clashed with earthen ones as she turned to find Jonouchi who was holding the reins to the horse.

"What do you mean? I just wanted to see how close the storm was…don't want to get caught out under so many trees in the middle of a lightening storm, no?"

He grinned.

"Six times? Don't you think we'd out run it faster if you didn't keep turning to look at it?"

She blushed slightly.

"I don't know...there's just something about it. It's like it's…"

Jonouchi nodded.

"Calling out to you, I know. You know Mai; if I hadn't wanted to stop we probably wouldn't see each other on this trip at all. Granted we're in the same place but it _is _a castle."

She looked into his eyes and a sudden feeling of having been there before washed over her.

She had seen him in that pose before.

Overhead they suddenly heard a snap and before she knew where it was coming from, a heavy branch hit her over the head instantly knocking her out.

'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai woke with a sudden start at dawn.

She sat up as Jonouchi walked in the room.

They were back in the house.

She suddenly didn't recognize the man in front of her and she was scared.

His deep brown eyes darted over her for a moment and a small smile graced his lips.

His clothes and face were smudged with mud and his hair was wild and wind blown.

He spoke softly as he kneeled next to her.

"Glad to see you're awake finally. Know what happened to you?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, what's your name? Where are you from?"

She blinked a few minutes, straining to remember anything but all she could remember was her first name.

"I think my name is Mai."

He smiled and she watched him cautiously as he reached out a leather-gloved hand and took a few strands of her hair into his fingertips.

"It fits. You're very pretty Mai. Are you sure you don't know what happened to you?"

She nodded.

"I thought I did when I woke up but it's gone now. Who are you and where am I?"

He frowned slightly and stood.

As he walked to the fireplace she noticed a sword hanging from his waist.

His boots were knee high and laced up the front, tied sloppily in an uneven bow at the tops.

His pants were black and he wore a lace up white shirt with long sleeves that looked as though they had been mended too many times.

He took off the sword and hung it next to knight's armor in the corner.

He stared into the fire for a moment, debating whether or not to tell her and sighed, finally turning to face her.

"Joseph, Joseph Wheeler. I'm usually called Joey though. I'm nineteen and I've been a knight for king William, God rest his soul, for three years. I found you at the edge of town on my way to the castle. You must have hit your head pretty hard."

She looked down at her clothes.

A long garnet dress with silk ribbons lacing the top closed, full skirted.

To her left she found two hair combs of gold and inlaid mother of pearl, and a pair of garnet silk shoes.

When she looked up at him again he was staring into the fire.

"I must have been passing through, whatever happened."

He gave a half chuckle and nodded.

"You don't belong around here that's for sure. I hope you'll forgive me for removing your shoes and hair pins, you just looked uncomfortable."

She blushed slightly but shook her head.

"It's not a problem. Knights are trustworthy."

He smiled and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"That's good to hear. But then again, it depends on who we work for."

She was slightly unnerved by that remark.

"What do you mean?"

He turned back to her.

"Well, I work for the queen now. As a knight I am sworn to do the deeds bidden to me for the good of the kingdom. As a subject of the queen I have no reason to harm you. However, assuming I was working for the French instead. As a noble woman, you might be in trouble. So you see…"

She held her breath and leaned back as he knelt by her again.

"It all depends on whose side you're on. That's just the problem I'm facing right now actually."

Her voice was breathless as she spoke.

"What problem is that?"

He sat next to her and raked his fingers through his hair giving a deep sigh.

"I was supposed to protect the princess but she went missing. She could be in trouble and all I can do is sit around and wait for word on her."

He looked up into her eyes, a desperation in his own.

"To make matters worse, king Philippe has sent his knights to attempt to kidnap her. For all I know, he has her locked up somewhere and I can't do anything about it."

He glanced over her to the door, as there was a loud knock.

He dashed to it and flung it open to reveal a tall man in his sixties.

Joey sighed.

"What brings you father?"

The man walked in as Joey stepped aside and Mai could see that he was from the church.

She stood as he eyed her and gave a disapproving glance at Joey.

"I apologize, I'll return later."

Joey blushed suddenly as he realized what was being implied. "Now hold on a minute, actually I might need your help. You see this girl here…"

Mai stopped him, hoping to salvage her honor as she straightened her dress.

"I was injured in the woods at the edge of town and he brought me back here to look after me. I'm afraid I just woke and I don't remember anything except my first name."

The man looked between the two, noting the honesty in both their eyes and nodded silently.

He then turned back to Joey, disregarding Mai.

"King William has left you a few of his belongings…it seems you grew in his heart. Queen Margaret requests that you come to the castle to pick them up in a few days."

He nodded, a sad look in his eyes.

"It's best if I go soon. Our queen needs as much time to herself as she can get right now. I can't imagine what she must be going through."

The man nodded as he stepped back towards the door.

"First the king and now the princess…we're still hopeful Joey, don't worry. I must go now, good day."

Joey nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Good day father."

He nodded and stepped out the door but turned back for a moment.

"Tomorrows mass will be held at noon…I'd like you to come. And you my lady are of course welcome too."

She nodded silently as he left.

Joey walked back over to her and was about to speak when she suddenly looked pale and as if she was about to faint.

He grabbed a hold of her and stared into her frightened eyes as she began to cry.

"What on earth is the matter with you?"

She shook her head frantically and ran out into the town.

Joey followed and finally caught up to her grabbing her.

"What's wrong?! Do you remember something, what?!"

She held tightly to him and stared into his eyes.

"He was standing in the window! He was watching me!"

Joey looked puzzled.

"Who, the old priest?!"

She shook her head.

"I remembered something when I saw him! He tried to kidnap me!"

He gently rested his hand to the side of her face.

"Shh…it's okay now. I'll keep an eye out. Do you still see him anywhere?"

She looked around at the faces staring at her and blushed as she shook her head.

She closed her eyes and took a step forwards before fell.

He caught her and looked up at the crowed that had gathered from Mai's yelling.

"Go home! There's nothing to see!"

They all dispersed quietly as he picked her up and carried her back to the small house.

He kicked the door open and shut and walked into his room.

He sighed as he gently placed her on his bed and knelt next to her for a moment.

'Who are you Mai? Why are you in trouble?'

He gave her a meaningful glance as he pulled the blanket over her and stopped in his door.

' It doesn't mater because I'm going to protect you. You're obviously someone special, so until I can find the real princess, I'll be content to pretend you are.'

And he left.

Just outside the window, a tall man wearing a long black cape and princely attire peered in at the sleeping figure and sighed deeply.

'Just wait princess, you'll warm up to me. And when you do I'll have your kingdom…'

He pulled on a pair of riding gloves and mounted a gray horse that stood next to him, riding quickly away into the forest behind the house.

'------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai woke with a gasp at dusk and looked around as she sat up.

Joey stood by the window, practically hanging out it as he watched the stars begin to appear in the sky.

She heard him heave a deep breath and whisper softly to himself.

"Oh princess, where are you? Have I failed you so that you've fallen victim to the evil prince?"

He was startled when he turned to find Mai's vibrant hues staring at him.

She could see the tears in his eyes and she spoke quietly as she stood.

"You really care about her don't you?"

He sighed deeply and nodded as he looked into her eyes.

"I was supposed to marry her in a few years…if she likes me that is."

Mai looked confused.

"Haven't you seen her?"

He shook his head.

"That was the deal. I was on my way to the castle to become her personal knight and meet her for the first time a few weeks ago…and then the king died and I thought I should back off for a while so I settled here."

He paused for a moment, looking back out the window towards the castle.

"And then she disappeared in the middle of the night last night...no one knows what happened and I'm afraid she was kidnapped."

Mai looked confused.

"What does this prince want with her?"

He turned towards her and leaned against the window.

The sun had almost completely disappeared, leaving only a shadow like figure in his place.

"She's the next in line to the thrown. The queen never had any boys so there are no brothers or even sisters. If he gets a hold of her, all he has to do is wait for Margaret to die and then he's officially the king."

He looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be troubling you about all this. I came in here a few minutes ago to wake you up and tell you dinner was about ready when the sunset caught my eye. I hope you like vegetable stew and boiled potatoes...I'm afraid I can't really afford anything else right now."

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure it's fine."

'------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner they went outside for a few minutes and Joey watched her intently under the bright moonlight.

She seemed to be in deep thought so he didn't speak to her until she noticed him watching her and looked over.

"I think I'm starting to remember things. This afternoon when..."

She stopped and her blush could be seen on her pale skin.

He smiled and softly touched her hand.

"It's okay, I understand."

She smiled a little, letting out her breath as she continued.

" I had a dream that I was standing in a purple dress in front of a mirror with an older man who had his hands on my shoulders. I think he's my father but..."

He took her hand into his and held it tightly.

"What? You can tell me."

Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes.

"He said he had to go away and he never came back."

He creased his brow in confusion.

"What happened?"

She looked into his eyes as he softly brushed her tears away.

"He had to go into battle and when he came back he was in a coffin! I know I shouldn't have but...I looked in and saw him for just a minute. He was so pale and I was so frightened!"

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her as he led her back into the house.

His mind was reeling with this new information.

It sounded so much like the king.

He hadn't told her that they were just coming out of a war.

But could she really be the princess?

He had to find out for sure now.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath as he smoothed her hair behind her ear softly and spoke quietly.

"Okay, it's okay. That had to be tough. We're gonna go somewhere tomorrow but we need some sleep first."

She nodded quietly and started to kneel back on the cot but he stopped her.

"Listen, uh...why don't you take my bed for the night...I don't feel right making you sleep on the floor."

She smiled gratefully and was suddenly caught in his eyes as he kissed her hand.

"Good night Mai...I hope you sleep okay."

She closed her eyes with a slight nod and turned to go into his room but stopped.

"Good night Joey...and thank you."

He smiled as he watched her disappear into the dark.

'I may have a problem, if you're not the princess than I'm gonna have to call the marriage off 'cause I think I'm in love with you.'

'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning before dawn, Joey saddled his horse and prepared to ride to the castle.

His mind was reeling.

'It has to be her. It all adds up. Her father, her clothes, her mannerisms, I bet she's even the same age too...Mai must be the princess.'

In his thought he failed to notice the figure slipping behind his house.

A piercing scream tore through the air and he looked up just in time to see Mai struggling against the duke as he put her onto a horse.

She reached out to him with pleading eyes and called to him as the horse spurred and galloped away.

Joey flew onto his horse and raced after them into the darkened woods.

His pure white horse seemed like a ghost in the slowly lightening forest as it gained speed to catch up.

Joey now had the other rider in his view but to his horror he didn't see Mai.

His voice rang above the constant hoof beats of the two beasts as he brandished his sword.

"Where is she?!"

He received no reply and as he got closer he saw a dagger in the mans side.

"What the hell?!"

He stopped both horses and looked around.

"Where is she?"

He turned suddenly as he heard her.

"Joey? I'm over here."

He turned to the direction of her voice and saw her trying to regain her balance.

"Mai, are you okay...What happened to you?"

He slid off his horse and knelt next to her as she fell into tears.

"Last night...I remembered everything. It all just hit me so fast and when I woke up, my uncle was at the window and..."

Joey stopped her suddenly.

"So you are the princess? Why did he take you from me?"

She closed her eyes.

"I don't know but he's not alone. Joey he's...with Philippe! He's here in England and he was taking me to him! Someone pulled me away from him and stabbed him."

Joey sat up on his haunches and looked around, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of life but saw none.

He stood and reached his hand out to her.

"Come on, let's get you home."

She nodded silently as he helped her onto his horse.

He climbed on behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We're going to ride fast so hold on tight."

She glanced back at him.

"What about...?"

He looked over at the body and horse.

"Someone will be sent for them."

She nodded and closed her eyes as she leaned back against him.

She smiled softly as he placed a light kiss on her head just before she fell asleep.

'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke as the clock on the castle began to strike noon and she was moved to tears as she saw it coming into view.

Suddenly two transparent figures were walking beside them and the castles glistening stone darkened into gray.

"Joey..."

Jonouchi looked at yami.

"Yugi...She awake?"

Yami nodded.

Joey loosened his grip a bit as she sat up.

" Mai, are you feeling okay?"

She looked over at the two beside her and down at the arms wrapped around her.

"I guess it was just a weird dream."

Jonouchi whispered to her.

"About a princess and a knight?"

She froze suddenly, her muscles tensing as she thought about what he had just said.

"And a king who wanted me..."

Jonouchi nodded and wrapped his arms further around her.

"And we were on our way to take you home when you fell asleep. I fell asleep too. And last night I had that very same dream from my point of view."

She glanced back at him, both ignoring the odd looks Yami and Anzu were giving them.

"What happened to us?"

Jonouchi shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out in a minute."

His next words warmed her and she smiled.

"We're home princess. We're finally home."

He stepped off the horse as they stopped at the gate and pulled her down.

The four walked into the main hall and were faced with two portraits; the princess and the knight.

Jonouchi grinned and jabbed Yami in the stomach.

"Guess you aren't the only king in the group buddy."

Mai took Jonouchi hand as she stared up into the face of her past life.

"I hope we were happy."

A voice startled them and they turned to see a tall man who resembled Joey quite a bit.

"Not for long."

Jonouchi looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

The man glanced up at the paintings himself.

"They had one child, a son, and three years later King Philippe came here. King Joseph was killed while protecting his wife. The queens fate is still unknown, However thirteen years later when the king died, prince Henry took the thrown...the queens only child."

He looked back at them and smiled.

"I am the last descendant of the royal family. Lord Joseph Henry Wheeler the eighth. Welcome. Are you two by any chance married?"

Jonouchi smiled as Mai looked into his eyes.

"Not yet...but by the end of the week we might be."

Mai smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't have any objections to that."

He ran his thumb softly across her cheek and looked down at her with a seriousness she had never seen before and kissed her.

"I love you...princess."

'------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah, hope you liked it. Ja!


End file.
